Just Another Stereotypical Party
by Derp-For-Homestuck
Summary: Drinking games are fun, but this one has gone over-board. Astrid invites Hiccup and his friends over for a night of drinking and smoking. But something happens along the way that turns the night into something more. (disclaimer, rated M because there is marijuana talk in this fanfiction, if you are easily offended by marijuana, please do not read)


"I thought you said you quit?" Hiccup questions her, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I did, for the job interview. Now that I got the job, I can smoke again." she proudly announces

"What happens when they decide to randomly do another piss test?"

"They won't."

He rolls his eyes at her, and goes back to reading.

The history of mosaics are a lot more interesting then Astrids weed life.

"Oh come on. You have to come." she wines, taking the textbook from his hands and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Astrid, I do not. Also that book set me back a hundred dollars, don't damage it."

He walks over to pick the book back up, and she pulls him back the couch.

"But Jack will be there, and you still haven't talked to him about your feelings."

"Maybe because my feelings don't matter."

She frowns at this, and gets up to walk away.

"At least think about coming, okay?"

The door shuts with a click, and he sighs as he goes to retrieve his book.

.

Hiccup suddenly remembers why he doesn't like going over to Astrids flat.

Its a disaster.

"You need to clean." he informs her, moving what looks like an ugly Christmas Sweater into a corner with his foot. "It's October." he mutters.

"Oh like your room is any better." she retorts, and he sticks his tongue out at her.

"At least I'm not throwing parties."

"Pfft. You're too anti social for throwing parties. Thats why you have me."

He rolls his eyes at this, and unzips his bag.

"Where can I put this and it wont break?" he asks, brandishing a bubbler piece the length of his forearm.

She gasps.

"You brought Todo!" she snatches the bong, and places it delicately next to her own.

He smiles at her, remembering how the piece got its name.

 _"Yo, new bong, new name." Jack tells him, holding the piece in his hands._

 _"What do you mean?" Hiccup looks over at him curiously._

 _"Its tradition. When you get a new piece, you name it."_

 _"What about Todo, its brown like the puppy." Astrid supplies from the couch._

 _"You're only saying that because we just finished watching The Wizard Of Oz."_

 _"So."_

"Earth to Arts Major, where's everyone else." Astrid waves a hand in front of his face, and he knocks the hand away.

"Shouldn't I be asking YOU that?" he flops down on her futon and gets comfortable.

She chuckles and hands you a pipe that has already been smoked out of.

"You started without me? How dare you." he says, not even mildly offended.

She smiles and shrugs, before handing him a lighter and taking a seat in her big fluffy chair.

There's a knock on the door, and he pauses in his lighting of the green, to stand and answer it.

He looks out the peep hole and smiles softly, recognizing the toothy grin on the other side.

"Hi, Jack!" Hiccup greet him, opening the door wider for him and Marida to enter.

Jack swipes the pipe from the brunettes hands and pulls out his own lighter.

Hiccup notices, out of the corner of his eye, that Marida is enjoying her own blunt, and smiles.

Half the party is already here.

Hiccup walks over to settle back down on the futon and Jack takes a seat next to him. Marida hovers near the kitchen and blows a puff of smoke through her nose.

Jack hands the pipe over to Hiccup and he takes it with a smile.

..

Two hours and eight shots of vodka later, Hiccup finds himself laying on the couch watching The Little Mermaid in French.

"Does anyone know what they're saying?" Rapunzel asks, stopping in her braiding of Flynn's hair for a moment to ask the question.

Jack somewhat consciously raises his hand.

Hiccup looks over at him and asks, "Since when do you speak French?"

Jack smiles up at him from the floor and winks with the response of "Its a second language for me."

Hiccup rolls his eyes and looks back at the T.V.

For some reason, he almost likes the songs better when sung in French. They have a more, romantic feel to them.

Astrid is in the kitchen with Marida, and they are mixing drinks.

Hiccup realizes, when he happens to glance at the clock, that he needs to return home.

"Oh shit." his cross-faded mind registers that he has a class in less then twelve hours.

"Whats up Hicc-up?" Jack asks, staring up at him.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and tells Jack he has to leave.

"Here, I'll walk back with you. My dorm isn't that far from here." Jack says, starting to get up.

"You don't have to." Hiccup tells him.

"I want to though."

A flush rises to Hiccups face and they both get up to leave.

"See ya later, Astrid!" Hiccup calls as he walks out the door.

"Sorry ladies, and Flynn, but this party is gonna have to head out." Jack bows, pointing at himself in reference to 'this party'.

No one listens to them, and Flynn only halfheartedly flips Jack off when the door has already closed.

...

Cold, biting, night air sobers Hiccup up enough that he remembers where his dorm is, and that he most definitely isn't going in the right direction.

"Uh, Jack. My dorm is that way." he says, pointing in the opposite direction that they are going.

"I know, but my dorm is closer."

Hiccup follows along silently after that.

He's honestly too tired to even care right now.

Jack leads him up the stairs of the A wing dorms, and stops at the door marked 'A13'

"Bunnymund is probably over at Anna's, so don't worry about being quiet." Jack mumbles, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door.

Hiccup doesn't respond, and silently follows Jack inside.

"Bunny?" Jack calls.

No answer.

"BUNNY!"

Still no answer.

"See?"

Hiccup smiles slightly, and looks down at the couch.

He's about to just pass out standing there when Jack takes a hold of his hand and pulls him into the room with the words 'Jack' and 'Loser' taped on.

Hiccup notes on a subconscious level that the two words are in different handwriting.

One of them is probably Bunny's handwriting.

It's only in that second that he realizes that hes still holding Jacks hand, and that they're in his bedroom.

"Uh, Jack?" Hiccup is about to ask what exactly is happening, but Jack already has most of his shirt off, and Hiccup loses what speech capabilities he had left.

"What?"

Hiccup doesn't answer, and instead only stares.

It's only when Jack starts to shuffle out of his pants that Hiccups brain jump-starts itself back to life and he looks away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Uh. Getting ready for bed? Its one in the morning." Jack tells him, kicking his pants to the corner of his room and starting to walk his way over to his bed.

"What am _I_ doing though?"

"Standing in the middle of my room and not laying next to me." Jack says. "Whats up with that, by the way, get over here."

He makes grabby motions with his hands and Hiccup finds himself shedding his clothing and padding over to Jacks bed.

He's still cross-faded, and nearly about to pass out, so when he slips under the massive comforter he doesn't even think about it.

His eyes are closing when he feels arms wrapping around him and pulling him backward.

His back meets a broad chest and his face all but sets on fire.

"I love you." he hears Jack sigh the words out, and he tenses.

"You're drunk, Jack."

"I didn't drink tonight."

Hiccup almost panics, turning around to face Jack.

"This is weird." Hiccup says.

"We've been avoiding this..." Jack tells him.

"I know."

"Figured I'd come out and say it." he keeps to himself the comment about him coming out.

"Why now though?" Hiccup questions, and his mind is screaming at him to change the topic. This feels like a trap.

"Because if you dont feel the same way, you probably wont remember this anyway."

"That's kind of shitty of you, Jack."

The prankster ignores that comment, and continues on,

"Well, do you?"

Hiccup goes silent for a moment. This was a trap.

"Of course I do."

But he fell for it, much like he fell for the boy behind it.

He's going to have to thank Astrid later for convincing him to go to the party tonight.

He's smiling when he finally falls into dreamland.

And Jack holds him close as they sleep.

.

 **cute also it's one in the morning. I'll fix any mistakes in the morning.**

 **Probably.**


End file.
